Dragon Ball X Z
by SailorDragon1
Summary: Goku, who has lost his wife, might find love again when he meets Serena Tsukino. But, at the same time evil rises, stronger than it was before... Can Son Goku and Sailor Moon stop them? (Takes place 2 years after the Cell Games (AU)) Other pairing suggestions are welcome.


**AN: Hello readers and reveiwers! I'm SailorDragon1, but you can just call me SD1 if you like! ^-^**

** Ok, I only have only one little rule: PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME. I don't need someone to say something rude or just plain mean. Remember, God don't like ugly. So if you flame me I'll flame you on the next chapter for all to see, so if you don't like my fic, just leave, don't bother reveiwing.**

** As for people who don't mean any harm, I hope didn't scare you just now. Constructive criticsism is highly accepted, in fact it's supported. Remember, I can only get better with your help. **

** As for pairings, main couple is Goku and Serena. I'm highly open to other couple suggestions so, place a note of that in a reveiw if you want more pairings!^-^**

**BTW, lets ignore the fact that Piccolo blew up the moon. **_**It never happened. *Wink wink, hint hint***_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon, so please don't sue me.**

* * *

_*In a vast mountain forest area, that is lush with trees, flora and fauna*_

"So are you excited, boys?" A jovial man, with a friendly smile, dark eyes, and black hair that seemed to have a style of it's own, was walking down a path with two young boys that looked very similar to him. This trio was Son Goku, and his two sons Gohan and Goten.

"Yeah, Dad! I sure am excited!", Gohan was very estatic. He was going on a fishing trip for the afternoon with his father and younger brother.

"Hey, Dad, are we gonna catch lots of fishes?", the mini Goku looked up at the amiable person that he called his father. Goten was very eager to spend time with his big brother and father.

"Well of course! They might be the size of me! And, I bet they'll be very tasty for dinner too!"

"Wow!", Goten's black eyes widened and sparkeled with amazement. Goku looked down at his youngest son. He was so full of energy and hope. He then looked to his eldest son, Gohan, who has grew over the years. When he looked at them he had felt a sense of pride in his heart that any father would feel for his sons.

_'Chichi, if only you could see our sons now..' _Chichi was no longer with them anymore. Chichi died a long time ago, from maternal death, when she was giving birth to Goten. Goku really missed Chichi, but that didn't mean that he blamed Goten for her death. Instead he wanted to cherish Goten, and Gohan too. For these are two boys that his late wife Chichi blessed him with. Goku could never forget the words she had said to him that day, as they echo in his head whenever he recalls the memory.

_ ****Flashback****_

_It was a clear night around 7:00 pm, the stars and the moon, in its cresent phase, were visible and were shining like glowing beads in the dark. Now, in a hospital room, Goku was holding a baby boy that was born only moments ago. Goku was smiling at the small infant, he was overjoyed by the birth of his second son. He had look up to his wife to tell her something, but then held his thought when he saw her._

_Lying on the hospital bed, was his wife Chichi. A pale skinned woman with black hair loosely tied in a messy bun with her eyes the same color as her hair, seemed to be in bad shape. She was breathing heavily, her face was flushed with a red shade._

_"Chichi?! Are you alright?!", Goku became extremely worried. It was then, the doctor came in. She was short, had light brown, shoulder length hair that was softly curled and pulled into a low ponytail. She wore frameless glasses over her dark brown eyes, and a soft expression on her face. She looked like she was in her late twenties or early thirties._

_"Son Goku?", the doctor asked to get his attention. He looked over to the doctor hoping for the best outcome of the situation._

_"Yes?", she had a soft smile indicating there was good news._

_"Well, Goku, I have good news, your son was born very healthy. He'll be living a happy life.", For a moment, Goku had forgot his stress and was a tad bit releived to hear that his new son was alright._

_"But, I also have bad news," she said with a saddened look, at that moment, all of the happiness was drained out of Goku."It appears that... your wife Chichi... is going to die here in a matter of minutes." Goku bit his lip, then turned back to look at Chichi, who was in a state of pain and was still breathing heavily._

_"I'm very sorry, even in my proffesion, there is nothing we can do about maternal death." Goku felt a hint of emotional pain in his heart._

_"I'll just go now, so you can spend one last time with your wife, and I'll be taking your son into the nursery. Did you name him yet?"_

_"Goten, Son Goten." His voice remained steady, but yet there was sadness. The doctor nodded and then walked out. He went to the side of his dying wife and looked at her with deep concern. _

_"Chichi!?" He took her hand and held on to it. Once he held her hand, she gripped it tightly._

_"G-Goku... I don't... have much ... t-time left..." She spoke between her last gasping breaths._

_"Chichi..." Goku himself, could barely speak any words. He couldn't believed that his beloved wife was going to die before him.. _

_Goku, I h-have only a f-few words..." she spoke, with her voice wavering,"Take care of them, Gohan and Goten, let them, and yourself, be happy." It was then Chichi's eyes slowly closed, and Goku knew that she had spoke her last words._

_****Flashback End****_

Gohan turned to look up at his father and noticed there was an aloof and lonely look in his eyes. He knew he was remembering something that they had not talked about in two years. As they walked Goku had not spoke for a few minutes, and now it had begun to bother Gohan. Ever since the death of his mother, Gohan had always felt there was something missing in the entire family itself. They were missing the kind, caring, and loving female figure, that was playing an important role in their lives. They never really talked about it to little Goten about it before. Instead, they wanted to explain it to him when he became older and more mature to know about the harsh realities of death.

"Dad?" Gohan had asked, to catch the attention of his father.

"Hmm?"Goku had suddenly been pulled out from his trance, as if his mind were some place else.

"Dad, are okay? You seem distracted."Gohan kept a serious face. He knew that his father's mind was on something else, and he knew what it was.

"Gohan.. its okay. I'm fine."He calmy answered and gave small smile to show he wasn't too meloncholy. He looked foward to Goten, who was running a short distance ahead of his brother and father.

_Goten... someday soon you can know._

_***A few minutes passed***_

"Dad!" Goten's tiny voice called Goku from small distance. From what he could see, his younger son was just standing in one place looking around confused.

"What's the matter?"Goku responded in cofusion, seeing that his son was alright.

"I'm hearing things!"The child exclaimed.

"Actually, I think I'm hearing it too... sounds like voices."Gohan adressed his thoughts to his father.

"Really?" He then tried to listen, when he heard something, but it was very faint, yet it did not sound like it was very far.

"You're right..." He said as he tried to listen harder to identify the faint voices.

"Dad, what if it's people in trouble and they're calling for help?" Goten's face began to show sadness as he finished his sentence.

"He's right Dad, if they're in trouble..." Gohan seemed to agree with young Goten.

"Alright, we'll check it out."Goku stated.

* * *

**AN: OKIE DOKIE! Thats it for chp. 1. This was the re-write for chp. 1 because in my opinion the original looked RETARDED! :P**

**I'll try to update when ever I can, but I'm a busy student, so I'll apoligize if I don't update often. BTW REMEMBER to hit that reveiw button, 'kay? _REVEIWERS, _get special shout outs and replies to their questions, so remember that.**

**REVEIW plz!**

**Love,**

_**SailorDragon1 ^-^**_


End file.
